There are a wide variety of types of devices used to retain hair in a desired position. Commonly such devices may be called hair clips. For example, one type of hair clip is a barrette. Barrettes often utilize two clasping members which when clipped together may engage or pinch the hair in place. Another type of hair clip generally known in the art is a jaw hair clip. Jaw hair clips typically utilize two comb shaped retaining members which are disposed with a spring that presses the retaining members together. Hair may then be held in place by the force of the two retaining members. Barrettes and jaw hair clips are just two types of hair clips and many other hair clips and variations of such hair clips are known in the art.
The portions of a hair clip that engage the hair (for example the clasps of a barrette or the comb shaped retaining members of a jaw hair clip) are often made of materials comprised of hard plastic, metal, or the like. Portions of the surfaces of the hard plastic or metal engaging members may be coated for a number of reasons. For example, a layer of foam, rubber, or synthetic material may be coated on the engaging members so as to provide a surface that has an increased coefficient of friction as compared to hard plastic or metal. Such coatings may provide an improved gripping of the hair as the increased coefficient of friction results in less slippage of the hair. In addition, such coatings may be utilized so that the layer engaging the hair is compressible and thus resulting in less damage to the hair from the pinching action of the hair clip. Such coatings may be glued or attached to the outer surface of the surface of the engaging members. It would be desirable to achieve the advantages of such coatings without having to attach the coating to an external surface of the engaging members.